a) Field of the Invention
This Invention is related to a kind of bacteriostatic mould-proof antiseptic paster, especially a kind of bacteriostatic mould-proof antiseptic paster which is damp-proof and no easy to deformation. It could be used as common food bacteriostatic mould-proof piece, and also put directly in the shoes for bacteriostasis and deodorization.
b) Description of the Prior Art
According to the habitual use to keep the food or food material fresh and avoid the damp and mouldy, it usually puts the chemicals as desiccant bag or deoxidation bag in, to realize the mould-proof effect. However, the aforesaid chemicals are more or less no good for human health, thus the industry researched and developed a kind of mould-proof paster made in the gasification mode, as Certificate No. TWM 290754 “Mould-proof Paster”, which mainly contains a release paper and a paster, and the paster contains the volatilizable mould-proof composition, to realize the effect of easy to use through the paster and release paper separated and pasted in the vessel; but the mould-proof component is still the chemical, therefore, in this project, the Inventor researched and developed the Publication No. TW201034586 (A) “Environmental-protection Bacteriostatic Mould-proof Antiseptic Paster”.
The Publication No. TW201034586 (A) “Environmental-protection Bacteriostatic Mould-proof Antiseptic Paster” adopts a kind of natural material as the mould-proof material, to effectively solve the above said deficiency, and achieve the relatively great reflection. However, the Inventor found that the bacteriostatic mould-proof antiseptic paster could not only be used for common food material, but also put directly in the shoes or cabinet, to realize the bacteriostatic mould-proof effect; but when used in the shoes, since the feet contact with the bacteriostatic mould-proof paster, if there is sweat, it is easy to cause the bacteriostatic mould-proof paster gets wet and curl, and then affects the comfort of wearing shoes.